The Movement Vol 1 12
. So, she and Holly had found him Margaret, a girl who worked at a pet-shop and professed to love rats. From afar, Burden wondered if there was anyone for him out there, and smirking, Vengeance Moth responded that there was a perfect guy waiting for him, certainly. Suddenly, a notification warned her that a limousine had pulled up to the entrance to the tunnels. Together, The Movement met James Cannon in the tunnels and warned him that he was not welcome there. Without much warning, Mouse attacked with his rats, prompting Cannon to exclaim that he had come for something other than to fight; negotiation. He explained that his son was the Cornea Killer, and he needed to be captured before he killed again. Meers points out that Cannon isn't particularly trustworthy, but Holly responds that he is a father. She knows well enough, thanks to her gift, that eventually, she can find something sympathetic even in the worst of people. Her own father had grounded her for seeing a girl she liked when she was ten. He hadn't understood then, but she knew he would have, in time. At that age, though, she didn't know how to control her powers at all, and her rage had put him in the hospital. It was then that her mother decided it would be best to send her away. In any case, Holly had read all kinds of emotions in Mr. Cannon - including hope, and so she agreed to help. James waited at his wife's grave, and his son Terry soon arrived. He commented that his mother's death had mostly been an accident. Worriedly, James asked whether he would become an accident someday too. Terry hugged him, promising that they would always be friends. Just then, The Movement appeared, warning that they had come to take him to the police for the murders he'd committed. Naturally, Terry resisted, and so they attacked - but they had made the mistake of forgetting just how much Terry loved to kill. Mouse was injured, prompting Burden's rage to overcome him, and he grabbed Terry up in his great demonic fists. Seeing his son in danger, James called to Officer Whitt, commanding him to kill the Movement before they killed his son. Gladly, Whitt began firing shots, hitting Burden in the chest, and grazing Katharsis' temple. Increasingly insane, Terry called down a thunderstorm and declared himself a god. Angrily, Holly grabbed James Cannon up by his coat and announced to Terry that his father had planned this. He had called the Movement to take him down. As Whitt trained his rifle's sight on Virtue's head, he mused that he would take down Cannon at the same time. From across the graveyard, Terry spotted Whitt, and leapt in front of the bullet at the last second, taking it through the skull, causing the rain to stop instantly. Angrily, Vengeance Moth trapped Whitt with her power as Cannon ran to his dead son's side. Holly could read his grief, but she could also see that he had intended his son to die a hero - giving Terry the credit for killing the terrorists called "The Movement." Struggling, she couldn't resist the desire to end him. Suddenly, Tremor grabbed her from behind, holding her, and keeping her from making a mistake. Holly couldn't contain her tears. Meers comments that nothing about her story suggests that he should arrest her. He senses her apprehension and confesses that when he'd shot her father, the man had been robbing a bank. He had refused to put down his pistol. Meers had no way of knowing that the gun wasn't loaded. He had to shoot. Holly responds that she knows that. She knows he's a good man, but she had a lot of anger in her for him, when she knew he'd killed her father. Standing, Meers explains that he rarely sees his own daughter, and wonders if she might like it if he looked in on Holly from time to time. Tearfully, she hugs him, and agrees that she would. As he takes his leave, Meers comments that the Movement would never change enough to be able to fit in with the ranks of the Justice League. Smirking, Holly responds that sooner or later, the Justice League will have to change to fit in with them. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * ** Bambi * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * Jose * ** ** ** ** * Margaret Locations: * ** *** ** Jose's Taco Heaven Concepts: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}